


Worried About You

by Sumi



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7866091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What’s with the long face, Natsume?” Sensei roughly poked his cheek with one of his paws. “Reconsidering giving yet another name in the Book of Friends away? It’s becoming too thin with all the names you give away!”</p><p>He smiled. “Sensei it will still be yours one day.”</p><p>“Not if you keep releasing the names!” Nyanko-sensei hissed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worried About You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluedreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/gifts).



Natsume didn't like to involve his friends for one specific reason. He had a strong fear of them getting hurt by the youkai that constantly surrounded him. This especially applied to Tanuma who was one his closest friends. 

He had periods of weakness and fatigue which sometimes kept him out of school. If a youkai hurt him, Tanuma's body might not be able to handle it like Natsume’s body could.

The hurt in Tanuma's eyes when Natsume said he could deal with the youkai on his own and with just Sensei's help was clear. 

Tanuma eventually just nodded, a sad smile flashing across his face. “Be careful, Natsume-kun.”

“Sensei will be there with me,” Natsume said firmly while trying his best to smile. “I promise I'll return unharmed, Tanuma-kun.”

Tanuma bit gently down on his bottom lip. “Are you sure you don't want me to come along? There's strength in numbers, Natsume-kun.”

“I don't want you to get hurt.”

The second Natsume admitted this, his cheeks flushed in embarrassment. Tanuma's own cheeks turned red but he didn't say anything about Natsume’s words..

“Just please be careful, Natsume-kun.”

“I will.”

Natsume never tried to put himself in harm's way. Dealing with youkai could put Natsume in a precarious situation (as it often did). He couldn’t blame Tanuma for worrying but Natsume refused to drag him into anything and let his friend get hurt.

“What’s with the long face, Natsume?” Sensei roughly poked his cheek with one of his paws. “Reconsidering giving yet another name in the Book of Friends away? It’s becoming too thin with all the names you give away!”

He smiled. “Sensei it will still be yours one day.”

“Not if you keep releasing the names!” Nyanko-sensei hissed.

Natsume ignored his complaints, trying to focus at the task at hand. Finding the youkai wasn’t going to be easy. This one proved to be elusive. Natsume and Nyanko-sensei tried to find them but only managed to get so far.

The elusive youkai was eventually discovered in the woods. Natsume got himself thrown and nearly hitting a tree. If Nyanko-sensei hadn’t transformed behind him Natsume would’ve indeed hit the tree. 

A brief flash of Tanuma entered Natsume’s mind. If Tanuma had been here then he would’ve gotten hurt. Mostly likely even worse than Natsume had. It had been a good decision to ask him to stay behind.

 _‘Natsume!’_ Sensei roared. 

It snapped Natsume out of his daze and spurred him to struggle to his feet. He ripped out the name of the youkai from the Book of Friends and prepared to release it’s name. The weakness that would come directly afterward was expected. Natsume swayed, eventually falling against Nyanko-sensei who conveniently appeared behind him once again.

Natsume smiled weakly. “Thank you, Sensei.”

_”Natsume, you idiot!”_

“I’m sorry I worried you, Sensei.”

The demon huffed and muttered something underneath his breath. He probably was denying the fact that he cared about Natsume and only cared about the Book of Friends. Natsume knew better.

It was why before he felt himself about to pass out that he laughed softly and raised up a hand to run it through Nyanko-sensei’s fur. Unconsciousness soon greeted Natsume which he was more than happy to give into.

~*~

“Ponta?” Tanuma asked when a very large shadow appeared outside his bedroom window.

Evening was approaching and the last thing Tanuma expected was to see Ponta. He hurried to the window, opening it without hesitation.

Natsume lay sprawled out on Ponta's back. He appeared unconscious with some cuts and bruises on his exposed skin.

“Is Natsume-kun…?”

_“He's alive but spent. Help me bring him inside._

“Why bring him here?” Tanuma asked while helping the motionless Natsume inside.

_“Natsume wouldn't want the Fujiwara's to worry.”_

Tanuma understood instantly. He helped Natsume into his laid out futon before making a quick call to the Fujiwara's. Best they think Natsume and him had a late study session that resulted in his staying over.

Studying quickly became the least of his worries. Tanuma watched over Natsume diligently. Hardly a second passed where his eyes weren't on Natsume.

“Tanuma-kun?” Natsume's voice sounded weak and tired. He looked around the bedroom, obviously perplexed as to why he wasn't in his own room. “What happened?”

“Ponta said you spent all your energy. He brought you here so you wouldn't worry the Fujiwara's.” Tanuma bit down on his bottom lip, unsure if he should say what else was on his mind.

“I'm sorry I worried you, Tanuma-kun. I--”

“You were careless and put yourself in danger again”

Not only was Natsume surprised by his outburst but so was Tanuma himself. Even Ponta lifted his head from where it rested on his paws.

He swallowed and quickly bowed his head. “I'm sorry I snapped at you, Natsume-kun. I just don't want you to get hurt.”

Natsume sat up in the futon, a faint blush painting his cheeks. “That is why I didn't want you to come with me. I don't want to see you hurt either, Tanuma-kun.I couldn’t bear it if you were hurt on my account.”

He smiled softly, accidentally brushing a hand over Natsume's. They both jerked their hands away and stared at one another with wide eyes.

“Humans!” Ponta hissed in annoyance. “You always do this stupid dance when it comes to flirting. Youkai are more straightforward.”

“I think Ponta does have a point, Natsume-kun as cras as his explanation was,” Tanuma explained, the blush a much darker red now. There was no hiding it from Natsume.

“What are you trying to say, Tanuma-kun?”

“I like you.”

Natsume smiled, the embarrassment clear in his face as well but he also looked happy. “I like you too, Tanuma-kun.”

Their lips met in a chaste kiss. Tanuma didn't know who leaned in first but it didn't matter. All that mattered was the fact that he was kissing Natsume.

When they parted, Tanuma posed a question. “Will you please be careful next time?”

“Maybe you can come with me next time?” Natsume suggested. “As long as it isn't too dangerous.”

Tanuma smiled and nodded in agreement. That was a fair enough compromise.


End file.
